We're not alone
by BlackSoulOfABleedingDragon
Summary: ((AU)) Chopper moved in with Robin and Franky after graduating high school early. Sometimes, a little alone time can get out of hand.


"So, are Robin and Franky home yet?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe as Chopper fished for his keys.

"Probably. But they said they might go to the store for some stuff for tonight. I don't know if they're home right now or not." The younger boy pushed open the door, walking in and tossing his backpack onto the couch. "I'll be right back!" I nodded in approval as he jogged up the stairs. Chopper had been admitted into college earlier than most kids, and was only supposed to be a junior in high school. Robin and Franky were finishing their senior year, and the rest of us were sophomores. As Chopper searched his room for the movie he was looking for, I took the chance to wander around and take the place in, noticing the copious amounts of bookshelves, each one overflowing with a crazy amount of large and rather dusty books. The walls were spotted with pictures of Robin and Franky, who had been together practically since they first met in high school, which I thought was sweet. Chopper had been included in some of the newer ones, after the couple decided to let him stay with them until he was old enough and had enough money to get his own apartment, but if you saw the way Robin treated him, I don't think he WANTED to leave.

"Chopper?" It was taking him quite a long time to find the movie. I had been in his room before, and it was so clean you could find a speck of dust if you were looking for one. When he didn't say anything back, I began walking up the stairs, looking around the hall for the room that I remembered was his. I knocked lightly on the door before entering, looking around.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He was frozen in the middle of the room, his cheeks bright pink, pointing to a vent on the wall near him. Since his ears had always been significantly better than mine, I had to kneel by it and press my ear on the cold metal, listening intently for anything that might have scared him. There were voices, sure, but I didn't see what was so scary about them. I mean they were obviously Robin and Franky, and he lived with them, so what was so bad about it? After a few moments, the voices quieted down and were replaced by something else. Something that sounded quite different. A blush began to creep up from my chest and onto my cheeks as I realized what he had heard before I walked in.

"Uh…I don't think they realize you're home." I whispered, giggling. Chopper's blush only grew as he looked around, grabbing the movie case from the desk by his bed and starting to walk out. I was still by the vent when we both heard a scream, Robin's scream, causing us both to freak out and run away, not even trying to be discreet anymore. Chopper squealed loudly, running down the stairs with me right behind him. When we made it outside and he had shut the door, we both plopped ourselves down on the sidewalk and let silence rest between us.

"That's never happened before, I'm sorry." Chopper sounded a bit scared and completely apologetic for the situation.

"Nah. It's fine. At least they waited until you were gone, right?" I laughed and ruffled the boy's hair, grabbing the movie and standing.

"Let's get to Usopp's house before Luffy eats all the food." He nodded, locking the front door and walking beside me as we started on our way.

"Have fun trying to face Robin when they get to Usopp's place." I mused, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Don't do that! I don't want to think about that!" The innocent boy flailed his arms around, making me burst out laughing as I watched him. Chopper looked back at the house one more time as one of the second floor windows opened and Franky appeared, taking in a deep breath of the fresh afternoon air. I nudged Chopper forward as I cupped my hands around my mouth, looking up at the window.

"I HOPE YOU GUYS USED PROTECTION!" I yelled, grinning and beginning to laugh hysterically as I grabbed Chopper's hand and ran away, imagining the man's heavy blush.


End file.
